


Petite leçon de grammaire

by Elonita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8e année, F/M, Flirting, Grammaire, Kissing, Not Epilogue Compliant, Premier Baiser, voldemort est mort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elonita/pseuds/Elonita
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort lors de leur 6e année, tous les élèves de 7e année de Poudlard doivent prendre un cours de langue étrangère pour resserrer les liens entre les pays.Mais que se passe-t-il quand Drago Malefoy a de la difficulté avec son français, et qu'Hermione Granger, sa collègue préfète en chef, passe par là?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy





	Petite leçon de grammaire

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai publié cette histoire il y a plusieurs années sur ff, ma première dans l'univers de HP, qui, hélas, ne m'appartient pas. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!

Résidence Malefoy 

Dans son bureau, s'apprêtant à écrire une lettre, Drago se remémore les circonstances de son apprentissage de la grammaire française…

/Flash back/

Dortoir des préfets en chefs, Poudlard

La session d'examens des aspics approchait à grands pas, et Drago ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre les règles de base du français.

« Ça ne fonctionnera jamais!, dit-il en lançant ses cahiers à travers la pièce.

-Que se passe-t-il encore Drago, lança Hermione, sa collègue au poste de préfèt-en-chef, en rentrant dans leur salle commune, tu ne trouves pas la technique infaillible pour séduire la fille qui te plaît? »

Leurs rapports s'étaient beaucoup améliorés au cours des derniers mois, et il était fréquent qu'ils se taquinent l'un l'autre, comme elle venait de le faire.

« Ha. Ha. Très drôle, répondit le blond, non…ce n'est rien, je t'assure, mentit-il.

-Tu n'es pas très convaincant, mais bon, si tu le dis, moi, je retourne étudier dans ma chambre, si tu as besoin d'aide..., fit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Hermione, attends!, cria le jeune homme,Tu…Je…La miss-je-sais-tout en toi n'aurait pas une potion, ou un truc infaillible pour apprendre les règles de l'écriture en français?

-Hum….peut-être…que serait-tu prêt à faire pour cela?

-TOUT! … Mes Aspics sont en jeu à cause de ce foutu cours ajouté cette année!

En effet, un cours de langue avait été ajouté à l'horaire de toutes les personnes en 7e année. Le but était de faciliter les échanges entre les pays dont les liens s'étaient déjà resserrés avec la guerre contre Voldemort, qui avait perdu la bataille contre Harry au terme de l'année précédente, emportant Dumbledore avec lui. Ce cours permettait de converser oralement et par écrit en français, ou en italien, pour ceux maitrisant déjà la langue de Molière.

« Comment, s'étonna Hermione, tes aspics sont en danger à cause de cela? Et tu es prêt à tout? Hum…si je demande un souper au restaurant, comme au temps des fêtes, accepterais-tu? »

Drago avait invité Hermione au restaurant de Pré-au-Lard peu après le temps des fêtes, pour célébrer le beau travail qu'ils avaient accompli pour la célébration de Noel dans la grande salle. Un complicité s'était crée en eux ce soir-là.

-Pas de problème, où tu veux!

-Très bien, alors que dirais-tu de manger italien demain soir? Je connais un endroit tout à fait charmant dans le village voisin à Pré-au-Lard, nous pourrions y aller vers 18 heures, et après, je t'aiderai?

-Oui, alors habilles-toi chic, car je te sors demain! »

Content de cette résolution, il rangea ses libres et alla se coucher immédiatement après.

Le lendemain soir, Drago était énervé, car non seulement la journée avait été longue, leurs professeurs les submergeant de conseils à propos des aspics, et il n'avait eu aucun signe de vie d'Hermione de la journée, elle qui, d'habitude, lui confirmait la journée même si c'était possible. Il arriva dans la salle commune et entendit du bruit dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

« Ah, pensa-t-il, elle se change. J'arrive donc juste à temps pour me changer, moi aussi et nous pourrons partir. »

Il alla se vêtir d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bourgogne, enfila ses souliers, prit son portefeuille et sortit de sa chambre, au même moment qu'Hermione, semblait-il, car elle refermait tout juste la porte de la sienne.

-« Tu es radieuse ce soir Hermione, lui dit-il avec un sourire sincère. »

Elle était vêtue d'une robe du même rouge que sa chemise, et ses cheveux étaient disciplinés en un élégant chignon d'où sortaient deux anglaises

« Merci, répondit-elle, tu es très élégant aussi »

Cela leur prit quelques minutes pour se rendre au restaurant car ils devaient emprunter un passage secret pour sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard, et ensuite transplaner dans le bon village. Le restaurant en lui-même était impressionnant. Le mur du coté Ouest était en fait ce qu'il restait des fortifications érigées au Moyen-Âge pour séparer le monde sorcier et moldu. La frontière était plus loin désormais, mais quelques fragments de murs existaient encore ici et là. La palissade était construite en bois, avec une grande porte arrondie. En y entrant, on remarquait tout de suite les murs et le haut plafond blanchis à la chaux, et les piliers de bois traversant le plafond.

Le repas fut agréable, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'ils avaient fait la paix au début au début de l'année scolaire. Ils se taquinaient, échangeaient des plaisanteries, riaient ensemble, parlaient des cours et flirtaient par moments.

Alors que l'horloge centrale venait de sonner ses 8 coups, Hermione lança : « Bon, es-tu prêt pour ton apprentissage du français ce soir?

-Oui, c'est maintenant, ou jamais! Enfin, plus préférablement maintenant, » dit-il, ironique, en l'aidant à enfiler son manteau.

De retour au château, ils s'attelèrent à la tâche sans même se changer en habits plus confortables.

Ils survolèrent plusieurs sujets, dont la différence d'écriture pour un même son (Non, Drago, avait dit Hermione, quand cela finit avec « ait » ou « aient » ce ne peut PAS être un participe passé! Les participes passés se terminent avec « É, U, I, T Û » uniquement! Alors, « J'avais mangé, se terminent avec un….é!), au grand désespoir de Drago, et les terminaisons selon les pronoms personnels : « Drago, questionna Hermione, me trouves-tu sexy? Ce dernier failli s'étouffer devant cette question.

-Quoi?, Mais, pourquoi demandes-tu cela?

-Tu vas voir, réponds, c'est tout.

-…

-Drago!

-Bon!, d'accord!...oui, murmura-t-il en rougissant comme une jouvencelle

-Merci, c'est gentil! Alors, ce que tu dois retenir, c'est qu'à la première personne, le je, les terminaisons sont sexai : S, E, X,AI, et ce, peu importe le temps avec lequel tu le conjugues, combien de fois tu l'utilises, il terminera TOUJOURS avec ces lettres. Pour le tu, c'est assez simple. Comme tu es un Serpentard, et que les serpents font : tssssst, alors tu le conjugueras avec S, T et X.

-Et pour les autres?

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore de truc pour les autres personnes. La troisième personne, c'est la date D, A, T, E, et le nous, ons, s, le vou, s, ez, et la 3e personne du pluriel (ont, ent), il faut s'en souvenir par cœur. Oh, en passant! Quand tu écris quelque chose, vérifie donc tes accords. Si un adjectif est relié à un mot féminin, demande-toi s'il faut mettre un e à la fin. C'est la même chose avec les mots au pluriel et les lunettes pour les s. C'est un tout petit quelque chose qui fera que tu n'as pas l'air trop idiot. Quoique…il est peut-être déjà trop tard. Après tout, tu es quand même toi, finit-elle sous le regard outré de son ami.»

Drago était un élève intelligent, et comprenant rapidement, mais peu à peu, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir chez les deux jeunes sorciers.

« Voyons Drago, s'exclama Hermione après plus d'une demi-heure, ce n'est pas sorcier! Le participe passé avec avoir s'accorde en genre et en nombre avec le complément d'objet direct du verbe, SEULEMENT s'il est placé avant! Si ce n'est pas le cas, il reste invariable.

-Et avec être, comment cela fonctionne-t-il déjà?  
-aaaarrgh! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas comprendre, c'est frustrant!  
Pour se relaxer un peu, elle détacha ses cheveux, et se massa le coup quelques secondes.  
-Bon, dit-elle en se rapprochant, je vais te donner des exemples, peut-être cela t'aidera-t-il...»

Ils étaient maintenant côte-à-côte, et leurs épaules se frôlaient presque. Voulant replacer un cheveu d'Hermione, qui réfléchissait à un exemple, il releva la tête et remarqua soudain à quel point sa collègue était belle. Ses cheveux, tantôt bien ordonnés, ne l'étaient plus du tout, et formaient une auréole autour de sa tête grâce aux reflets du feu de foyer qu'ils avaient fait en arrivant dans la salle. Ses joues étaient rosées par la frustration qu'elle avait de ne pouvoir lui expliquer,à moins que ce ne soit le verre de vin qu'ils avaient pris lors du souper, pensa-t-il. Sa bouche, qu'elle mordillait à l'occasion, était pulpeuse et rouge. Il allait parler, quand il remarqua une étincelle s'allumer dans les beaux yeux marrons de sa voisine, qui releva elle aussi la tête.

«-Tu es toujours aussi porté sur les filles, Drago? , lui demanda-t-elle  
Avait-elle remarqué qu'il la reluquait?  
-Pardon? Dit-il en s'étouffant, Il prit un verre d'eau, pour se donner de la contenance, et but lentement une gorgée.  
-Est-ce encore vrai que tu es populaire auprès de la gente féminine? Car si oui, j'ai quelques exemples pour toi.  
\- oui, cela devrait m'aider  
-Parfait. Alors...si tu écris à une fille: j'ai décidé de t'embrasser, comment l'écrirais-tu?  
-Euh...j'ai décider de t'embrassé

-Non, pas du tout! Tout d'abord, quand tu veux savoir si c'est un participe passé, change le verbe que tu veux vérifier pour un autre, par exemple...le verbe /mordre/, et son participe passé, /mordu/. Alors, ta phrase donnerait quoi?  
Après avoir gribouillé, il répondit:  
-euh...j'ai Mordu de te Mordre  
-oui, bravo! Comment écrirais-tu la vraie phrase alors?  
-j'ai décidé de t'embrasser, déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, bien qu'il pensait qu'il aimerait la mordiller en plus de l'embrasser.  
Elle rougit un peu, mais passa rapidement au sujet suivant, sans relever ce qui venait de se produire  
-ensuite, maintenant que tu sais comment trouver le participer passé dans ta phrase, comment l'accorde-t-on? Tout d'abord, avec le verbe être. C'est le plus simple: tu l'accordes avec le sujet. Point final, c'est aussi simple que cela! Par exemple, si je dis: je suis frustrée, car tu ne comprends pas le français comment écrirais-tu le verbe frustré si tu étais à ma place?  
-avec...avec un E accent aigu et un E ensuite. Et si c'est moi qui parle, il n'y aurait pas de E final  
-exactement! Tu vois, ce n'est pas trop compliqué...  
-dis-moi, d'où sais-tu tout cela?  
-La sœur à ma mère a marié un Français, et ils m'ont appris cette langue quand j'étais plus jeune...hey, n'essaie pas de me déconcentrer! Maintenant, ça se complique un peu. Quand l'auxiliaire qui accompagne le participe passé est avoir, tu dois poser la question "qui" ou "quoi" immédiatement après pour savoir si cela s'accorde.  
-Hein?  
-je t'explique. si je dis: je t'ai donné des baisers savoureux, je pose la question après le verbe (donné) la réponse logique au "quoi" est : des baisers (savoureux)  
Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Drago de rougir. «Ma parole pensait-il, elle fait exprès de choisir des phrases qui parlent de baisers, alors que je ne pense qu'à l'embrasser depuis tantôt!»  
Il réalisa qu'Hermione le fixait et attendait une réponse.  
«-pardon, j'étais dans la lune, peux-tu répéter la question?  
-j'ai vu cela...j'ai demandé si tu savais, dans ce cas-là, comment s'accorderait le verbe baiser"  
Dans sa tête, il voyait très bien comment il pourrait l'allonger sur le divan étui montrer ce que signifiait un baiser pour lui, et même, plusieurs baisers savoureux.  
Mais sur le coup, dans la conjugaison, il bredouillât un faible :"non...  
-Elle rit doucement, et expliqua: si la réponse à la question est après le verbe, ou inexistante, alors le verbe est invariable. Par contre, si la réponse est AVANT le verbe, alors il s'accorde selon la réponse  
-As-tu un exemple?  
-J'en ai même deux! Le premier. La claque que je t'ai donnée en 3ème année était douloureuse. Quelle est la question, et qu'elle est la réponse?  
\- euh...quoi...et la claque, donc...donné prend un E?  
-c'est ça! Le deuxième: les baisers que je t'ai donnés étaient sucrés. Comment l'accorderais-tu?»  
Elle fut surprise par les lèvres de Drago qui rejoignirent les siennes doucement, tendrement. La surprise passée, elle mit ses mains derrière le cou du Serpentard. «Comme cela, répondit-il après un instant. Et en effet, les baisers que je t'ai volés, avec un É et un S, étaient sucrés, ET savoureux, peu importe comment ces deux mots s'écrivent. Mais tu vois, j'ai compris!  
-ah, tais-toi, répliqua-t-elle, et embrasse-moi, avant que je réalise ce que je fais.  
Il s'exécuta durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle se lève et dise d'un ton désolé: nous avons des examens demain, je dois aller me coucher, et je n'ai pas fini de réviser...»  
Sur ces mots, elle était partie dans sa chambre, et il avait commencé à ranger les livres ouverts sur le bureau...

/ Fin du flash-back/

Drago sortit finalement de ses souvenirs et termina sa lettre avec un sourire, alors que dans sa tête résonnait les derniers instants de cette soirée...

/flash back/  
Alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre après avoir fini de ranger, une voix s'était élevée, timide.  
"Drago?, avait-elle dit  
-oui?  
-si je suis exemptée du français, j'ai quand même le cours d'italien, et comme je sais que tu le parles avec ta famille, euh...pourrais-tu m'aider avec ma grammaire italienne? Demain, ou le jour d'après?  
-hum, cela dépend, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, que serais-tu prête à faire pour cela?

En refermant la porte de sa chambre, elle soutint le regard et répondit à la dernière seconde:

"Tout"

Fin?


End file.
